Obstacle 1
by yirico92
Summary: When all Kurt felt was hopeless and alone, in a world with no passion or love, he was the only one who cared at all. The only one who ever wanted something more than what this desolate world seemed to offer. Demon!Klaine/Rating may change/Cheesy summay
1. Prelude

**I was inspired by several other fanfiction and a lack of sleep to write this story.. Ahaha oh god what have I just gotten myself into! Dx**

**Anyway, title was inspired by an Interpol song (I listened to Politik by Coldplay when I got inspired to write this, though!)**

**I plan on updating this regularly, but I am still unsure of where this is going... Eventual Klaine, though.**

**Will obviously sport some angst and some of the Warblers/New Directions will come along for the ride ;D**

**I don't have a beta, but I did check this over pretty well.. if you spot any mistakes please point them out to me! Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well!**

* * *

><p>Tears were shed from pale blue eyes as they stared at the rain-covered ground, water cascaded down from the sky mixing in with the moisture coming from his eyes. Sound was muffled around the one weeping, and nothing could be made sense of through the haze. Vision was becoming slightly blurred and the figure blinked away what had begun pooling in his eyes. Water continued crashing down all around the lone figure who was still staring at nothing of importance, just staring to keep his attention away from any of his current surroundings. His sobs slowly grew in pitch until he was all but screaming into the cold evening air.<p>

Why.

Why.

_Why._

He couldn't make sense of anything anymore.

His heart was gone; his life was all but over.

This all had to be a lie.

Water sloshed over his knee-high boots, seeping through the laces and then his socks, causing the wearer to shiver violently in time with his cries.

And for once in his life, he couldn't have had a care in the world about his clothing.

His mother, dear sweet mother, had been taken from the world, and the boy knew not why...

Why he had been left so defenseless in this cruel world.

Why his father hadn't been seen since the news of her passing.

And most of all, why was this all happening to him?

Tears continued to be shed and the boy let out a choked noise before sinking to the wet ground, silencing enough to catch his breath when it came in gasps.

Nothing made sense anymore, nothing in his mind, nothing with his body, nothing he had ever done in his life. Everything seemed so insignificant now without the people in his life that always made him feel worthwhile. The only ones who mattered.

He wasn't supposed to care like this, after all, in this world, who ever did? Everyone was out for themselves. Everyone only gave a shit about the ones that could prove their worth and use.

Demons were never ones for companions besides those who offered something along with their presence.

Kurt didn't care about any of this.

He didn't care of the normality deemed by his peers, especially not of their opinions... because Kurt was different. He knew he had to be, If not because of his sheer emotion towards such current events occurring around him, then for something else.

Something truly spectacular.

He just didn't know what it was yet… but something told him that it would make itself known. If not right away, or even in a hundred years, it would happen.

And he planned on seeing it through.

And his crying did not cease.

* * *

><p>Through the thunderous pour of the rainstorm, Blaine Anderson meandered through a well-worn path just off the side of the highway, a curious scent propelling him through the grey mist settling over him.<p>

The smell of tears entranced him away from his home.

But these tears were not of vengeful anger, or revenge, or sheer terror. These were tears shed from pure unadulterated misery.

A kind of sadness that was not commonly felt from others around the dark haired demon, if he had ever truly felt sadness at all.

He had become quite well acquainted with the harsh feelings of pain and anger continuously surrounding him. Spite and hate were his daily supplements of nutrition added to his already odd diet; one that he felt suited him quite well.

But never once had he felt something so strong, so pure, and so full of regret and fear and all-consuming despondency that the owner of these emotions currently possessed.

The moment the smell of salty tears reached Blaine's over-sensitive nostrils he had rushed out of his dormitory, saying a quick half-assed excuse for leaving to his roommate, and promptly followed his nose to where he was now situated.

Slightly out of his line of vision he managed to make out the crumpled outline of a body lying on the ground.

_Which was hardly sanitary. _He thought.

_And yet this person didn't seem to care!_

_Disgusting._

Blaine tried to keep his footsteps silent and his hygienic opinions to himself as he crept up behind the individual, now becoming a more defined heap of flesh and clothing rather than just a smudge of black in his peripheral vision.

Before he could reach the other demon, however, it had become quite clear that the being had been alerted to the presence of the quickly approaching demon, flicking its head up in confusion, head whipping towards Blaine's direction.

The man stopped in his tracks as the pale demon stared at the other in resentment, obviously not appreciating the disturbance in his grief, that of which Blaine had still felt extremely curious about, and yet he said nothing of it.

The man felt his chest constrict in the oddest way once his eyes met the others, a striking pale blue that seemed to show more emotion than Blaine had ever felt in his entire, very long, life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending was so anti-climactic that I almost gagged at my own un-creativity :\<strong>


	2. Transition

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's slightly important to show how the first 'chapter' writing is going to be different from the rest of the story.**

**Actual progress will be made next chapter, which is already started. It'll e out much quicker than this chapter, haha. This chapter was actually written a long time ago, but I didn't know whether to end it when I did or have the beginning of the next chapter in the end -shrugs-**

**SO ANYWAY.. here's to less angst and a little tiny itsy bitsy bit of humor.**

* * *

><p>The pair looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence for several seconds, the sounds of rain around them being the only thing filling their noiseless stares. Pained blue eyes screwed into an accusing glare that truly had no motive.<p>

But all Blaine could see was the color, and all he could feel was that odd constricting feeling in his chest.

_Blue._

_His eyes are blue._

_They're also kind of gray._

_Maybe a little green…_

_Am I staring?_

A low guttural growl emitted from the blue eyed demon on the floor caused Blaine to break out of his 'trance' (which he refused to call it).

"Go away." The boy (how old was he? 200? 300?) snapped, shifting his gaze back towards the nothingness that was the ground, fresh tears welling in his eyes (Blaine couldn't see this of course, but the smell was almost overpowering.)

"Well excuse me princess," Blaine began and he almost immediately gained the others attention back, he had to suppress a stupid smirk from making an appearance, "But as far as I'm concerned, demons don't cry in the middle of a storm like in some cliché human chick-flick. It's not everyday that I smell something like…" He gestured oddly with both his hands at the blue eyed demon, "This."

The only response he got was a quick snort of humorless laughter.

"So what happened?"

Okay so maybe Blaine was a little abrupt with that, considering the fact that he didn't even know this demons name, but he hadn't ever had to ask that question before and it made him a little giddy.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve asking that." He was shot an incredulous look, "You don't even know my name. You don't deserve to know anything about me if you don't even know that much."

And with that, the snarky demon got off the floor, wiped his face with his sopping wet coat sleeve, and turned to leave.

Blaine wanted to say something before it was too late, but what was the point? There would always be a chance to sniff out any other pain from this boy/man/thing. He all but reeked of depressing emotion, and also a little bit of annoyance (Blaine would also like to ignore the fact that this was more than likely his own fault.)

But before the lone figure was completely out of sight, he turned his head to the left and called over his shoulder in the most non-chalant voice he could muster, "It's Kurt, by the way."

And then he vanished.

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea why he did it.<p>

Out of nowhere he was all but confronted by a goddamn pretty-boy demon, and even in his weakest moment he managed to come off as a snarky bitch, and he felt as though he deserved a pat on the back to be blessed with the ability to switch gears so easily.

But the fact of the matter was that his moment of misery was interrupted by some demon who more than likely believed himself to be hot shit and was probably just appearing to revel in Kurt's spiraling depression and bathe in his tears.

Maybe he was over thinking this a bit.

But he felt that he had every right.

He couldn't even wallow in his grief over his mothers passing without having someone ruin it for him. A world full of uncaring demons was never a place to grieve.

The worst part was perhaps his moment of weakness that he had shown unwillingly, and possibly his intense feel to lighten his own situation by being a bit playful.

That was just a part of his demon self that caused that uncharacteristic slip of his name in a slight flirtatious manner, he assumed.

And his human side wanted to nothing more but to strangle his demon side for being such an uncaring asshole… because that's all it really was.

Despite all of this, however, Kurt decided that fleeing from the scene was the best option at the moment. After all, he still needed his opportunity to cry out all that he couldn't before he was interrupted until he had to return to his empty home in hopes that his father might have returned.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt.<em>

_What an interesting name._

Blaine fled from the rain the moment his sole companion had decided it best to leave without an explanation, cursing the weather under his breath as the wind began to pick up.

He ran through the slightly unfamiliar path all the way home.


End file.
